MSN with Cullens!
by sinister-vampire07
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Cullens do in there spare time? The title says it all! Rated T just in case!
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hello Everyone! As some people may know, I'm writing another story called "The Odyssey". (which is another Twilight based fanfic) I was going to finish the other story before I started this one, but I was too pumped for this one! This first chapter is only a small introduction to the story! Trust me, this is only the beginning! The other chapters will be much longer! Anyways, please read and review!!**

_**sinister-vampire07 **_

* * *

**MSN with the Cullens**

**Bella: InLoveWithAVampire**

**Edward: stupid.shiny.volvo.owner**

**Alice: pixiechick**

**Jasper: SnazzyJazz **

**Emmett: studmuffin **

**Rosalie: blondebombshell**

* * *

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed on_

_InLoveWithAVampire has signed on_

_studmuffin has signed on_

_pixiechick has signed on_

_SnazzyJazz has signed on_

_blondebombshell has signed on_

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** hey everyone...what's up??

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** just reading the book you got me! :) :) :)

**studmuffin says: **NERD!

**SnazzyJazz says:** :P

**pixiechick says:** I was just about to go shopping! :)

**blondebombshell says:** typical

**pixiechick says:** :(

**studmuffin says:** guys...

**pixiechick says:** what??

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** What is it this time?

**SnazzyJazz says:** do we want to know?

**blondebombshell says:** ...

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** tell us!!

**studmuffin says:** I'M BORED!!

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed off_

_blondebombshell has signed off_

_pixiechick has signed off_

_SnazzyJazz has signed off_

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** what?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I don't get it?

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed on_

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** Sorry Bella... it's just... the last time he said that he was bored, we nearly got arrested!

**studmuffin says:** :) lol... good times!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** OMG!...what happened!

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** Don't ask!

**studmuffin says:** WE PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE!

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** EMMETT!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I luv that game! :P

**Studmuffin says:** hmmmmm...funny u should say that!

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** Oh God!

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed off _

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** what _did_ u do?

**studmuffin says:** lets just say, we probably shouldn't go back to egypt anytime soon!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** whyyyyy?

**studmuffin says:** Bella...has anyone ever told you how the sphinx's nose_ really _fell off?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** OMG...you didn't! :0

**studmuffin says:** yes...yes we did!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** :0

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed on_

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** Are you two done talking about it yet?

**studmuffin says:** nope!

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed off_

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** way to go emmett!

_InLoveWithAVampire has signed off_

**studmuffin says:** hehe

_message was not sent_

**studmuffin says:** Bella?

_message was not sent_

**studmuffin says:** DAMN IT!

_message was not sent_

_studmuffin has signed off_


	2. The Look

**A/N: I just decided to write this because i was bored out of my mind! Please read and review!**

_**sinister-vampire07**_

* * *

MSN With the Cullens

_SnazzyJazz has signed on_

_InLoveWithAVampire has signed on_

_studmuffin has signed on_

**studmuffin says:** HEYYYY!!

**SnazzyJazz says:** hey

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** hi :)

**studmuffin says:** Bella, I heard Alice took you shopping!

**studmuffin says:** was it …

**studmuffin says:** FUN!!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** hardly :(

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I couldn't say no

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** she gave me…THE LOOK!

**studmuffin says:** what's THE LOOK?

**SnazzyJazz says:** ohhhh….. I hate when she gives me that look!

**studmuffin says:** what look?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** she gives you "the look" too jasper?

**SnazzyJazz says:** you have no idea!

**studmuffin says:** WHAT LOOK?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** you know…

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** when her eyes get big and she has this pouting look on her face!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** you know, THAT LOOK!

**studmuffin says:** no :S

**SnazzyJazz says:** yeah! I swear she could make you do anything with that look!

**SnazzyJazz says:** I bet she has another hidden power she's not telling us about!

**studmuffin says:** I wish I had a power!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** you do!

**studmuffin says:** really, since when?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** you have the power to annoy the crap out of people!

**studmuffin says:** not nice Bella!

**studmuffin says:** not

**studmuffin says:** nice!

**studmuffin says:** and to think I gave you a gift!

**SnazzyJazz says:** what gift?

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** :S

**studmuffin says:** the gift of friendship!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** oh come on Emmett, I was just kidding

**studmuffin says:** well if you'll excuse me, I have to go curl up in a corner and cry! :'(

**SnazzyJazz says:** reeeeal manly Emmett!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I thought vampires couldn't cry

**studmuffin says:** well….

_studmuffin has signed off_

**SnazzyJazz says:** wow

**SnazzyJazz says:** he actually is going to the corner!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** lol

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed on_

**stupid.shiny.volvo.owner says:** why is Emmett sitting in the corner?

**SnazzyJazz says:** he got dissed!!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** lol

**SnazzyJazz says:** crap, he's coming back!

_studmuffin has signed on_

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** sorry bout that Emmett!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I'll do anything to make u forgive me!

**SnazzyJazz says:** quit being such a drama queen Emmett!

**studmuffin says:** glares evilly at Jasper

**studmuffin says:** well…

**studmuffin says:** we could play…

**studmuffin says:** TRUTH OR DARE!

_stupid.shiny.volvo.owner has signed off_

_SnazzyJazz has signed off_

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** ok fine

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** but nothing too dangerous

**studmuffin says:** YAY!

**InLoveWithAVampire says:** I'll be over there asap!

_InLoveWithAVampire has signed off_

**studmuffin says:** ok…… see you in a few!

_message was not sent_

**studmuffin says:** :(

_message was not sent_

_studmuffin has signed off_


End file.
